In many industrial applications, such as the manufacture of foods and beverages, hard surfaces commonly become contaminated with soils such as carbohydrate, proteinaceous, and hardness soils, food oil soils, fat soils, and other soils. Such soils can arise from the manufacture of both liquid and solid foodstuffs. Carbohydrate soils, such as cellulosics, monosaccharides, disaccharides, oligosaccharides, starches, gums and other complex materials, when dried, can form tough, hard to remove soils, particularly when combined with other soil components such as proteins, fats, oils, minerals, and others. The removal of such carbohydrate soils can be a significant problem. Similarly, other materials such as proteins, fats and oils can also form hard to remove soil and residues.
Food and beverage soils are particularly tenacious when they are heated during processing. Foods and beverages are heated for a variety of reasons during processing. For example, in dairy plants, dairy products are heated on a pasteurizer (e.g. HTST—high temperature short time pasteurizer or UHT—ultra high temperature pasteurizer) in order to pasteurize the dairy product. Also, many food and beverage products are concentrated or created as a result of evaporation.
Clean in place (CIP) cleaning techniques are a specific cleaning regimen adapted for removing soils from the internal components of tanks, lines, pumps and other process equipment used for processing typically liquid product streams such as beverages, milk, juices, etc. Clean in place cleaning involves passing cleaning solutions through the system without dismantling any system components. The minimum clean-in-place technique involves passing the cleaning solution through the equipment and then resuming normal processing. Any product contaminated by cleaner residue can be discarded.
Often clean in place methods involve a first rinse, the application of the cleaning solutions, and a second rinse with potable water followed by resumed operations. The process can also include any other contacting step in which a rinse, acidic or basic functional fluid, solvent or other cleaning component such as hot water, cold water, etc. can be contacted with the equipment at any step during the process. Often the final potable water rinse is skipped in order to prevent contamination of the equipment with bacteria following the cleaning and/or sanitizing step. Conventional clean in place methods require high temperatures, e.g., above about 80° C. Thus, conventional clean in place techniques require the consumption of large amounts of energy and water.
What is needed therefore is an improved low temperature method for removing soils that are not easily removed using conventional cleaning techniques. It is against this background that the present invention has been made.